happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Maple (TAT)
Maple is a fan character of Happy Tree Friends. He is Timid's distant cousin as well as User:Toothy-And-Timid's HTFsona, though mainly of who he wishes he could be. Bio Maple was born and raised in Happy Tree Land and has always lead a sheltered life. He never really hung out others and often stayed home in his wealthy parents' mansion to play Pokemon and other video games. But he always liked to feed Pokemon on the routes and he also read a lot about Pokemon in books. One day, he was enlisted for a Professor Aspen, his regional Pokemon professor's Pokedex project and picked his dream Mudkip starter. On the second route of his region, he also then found a Minccino, which he later on evolved into Cinccino. Sometime after he earned his third badge, he caught a Gastly while he was accidentally shut in the cemetary by someone who worked there at night, which evolved into Haunter, and then he traded to someone and then had it traded back to evolve it into Gengar. Not too long after, he got an Eevee from Ariel, the PC administrator of his region, which he evolved into Sylveon. A lot later on, Maple caught a Bagon, which he trained to a Shelgon, which evolved into Salamence after he got his seventh gym badge. After this, he captured a Beldum, which he trained to a Metang to a Metagross. Eventually, he defeated the current champion and became the champion himself. After he became champion, he traveled to an island across the ocean from Happy Tree Land to hone his skills a bit more. That night while training near the Battle Area, he found Moltres. He tried to catch Moltres with Metagross (because since Metagross had Steel type moves, those moves would probably be best to use against Moltres so as not to accidentally knock it out). But this proved to be a mistake as Moltres one-shoted Metagross with a Flamethower and flew away. Maple didn't have time to persue it and rushed Metagross back to the Pokemon Center at the Battle Zone where it was deemed gone. Maple was devastated. He traveled back to Happy Tree Land, to the cemetary where he caught Gengar to bury Metagross. For a while, Maple was in mourning for his prized Metagross. His other pokemon tried to cheer him up. And it worked!... Somewhat. One night, when he was staying in a hotel in Allume City, his Metagross' spirit came to him in a dream. It told him to travel to Fullmoon Island. However, before Maple could ask Metagross why, he woke up. The next day he boarded an airplane to Sinnoh, where he rode on Salamence to Canalave city and hitched a ride from the ship captain to Fullmoon Island and went into the forest to find Cresselia waiting for him. He could not believe his eyes. He had dreamed of catching her, but he didn't think it would be possible to even encounter her. Cresselia had seen all of Maple's accomplishments from afar and was hoping he'd find his way to her. She signaled for him to send out one of his Pokemon. He sent out Salamence. After a long battle, Cresselia surrendered and reached out her hand. She wanted to join up with Maple. Maple caught her, took her to the Survival Area on the island away from Sinnoh and gave her Signal Beam to deal with those pesky Dark Types, Shadow Ball to deal with ghost types, and also gave her Ice Beam. Cresselia was thankful for all this. And since then, she has accompanied him on all his travels. my_pokemon_dream_dream_team_by_fliptonboys242_dchz7u0-fullview.jpg|Maple's pokemon team Personality Maple is a Tree Friend of few words. He is very reserved and doesn't show his enthusiasm for things like others do. He is also nonchalant and doesn't show fear or anger visibly in most situations, but is ill-tempered and will strike his instigtor with his hard hand. But despite all this, he likes to help people and make them happy. He usually does this by drivng evil teams out of cities, or simply helping kids get freed from their bullies. Maple is also very vain as he will spend lots of time styling his hair and beard in the morning and even puts hair gel in his beard to make sure it stays spiky. Starring Roles * TBA Featuring * TBA Appearances * TBA Kills * TBA Deaths * TBA Trivia * Though Maple is a distant relative of Timid, he does not live with his family. Instead he resides in his wealthy parents' mansion. * He prefers to keep himself clean, but is willing to get messy if it involves paint rolling with Sploosh. Gallery my_pokemon_dream_dream_team_by_fliptonboys242_dchz7u0-fullview.jpg|Maple's pokemon team Category:Jackalopes Category:Rich Characters Category:Timid-And-Toothy's Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Brown Characters